


it's just a body

by hanabi5



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sick Character, just a little but it ends up fine, they're just so precious ughhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: i gotta write more about them they're just so pure *sighs*
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	it's just a body

"Yeah, you"re still burning up." Ritsuka stated, checking his boyfriend's temperature and sighting afterwards.

"I'll... be okay, Uenoyama-kun. You should go home, it's late..."

The dairk haired boy raised an eyebrow."Mafuyu, you were almost passing out five minutes ago. I won’t leave you alone.”

Apparently, Mafuyu would continue having this kind of post-show-fever, no matter how many times they presented a new song. Well, it was understandable, after all; the ginger would repress his feelings so bad that, the only time he’d let them go, his body got too overwhelmed to function properly and he ended up in bed.

He didn’t mind it, not at all. Of course, he did not like to see him so sick, but every single moment with Mafuyu made him happy. So, even if his boyfriend was not at his best, it was still good to have some time alone. Not that the ginger would remember much of that, anyway.

So, for the third time, there he was, paying a visit to his fragilized boyfriend.

“He’s sweating a lot... and his fever doesn’t seem to go down at all.” Ritsuka thought to himself.

Mafuyu coughed. No good, the medicine should be making effect by now. 

“Mafuyu, we need to lower your body temperature. Any ideas? Some other kind of medicine?” He asked, wetting the piece of cloth in his forehead with more fresh water.

“Um...” He forced his mind to work. “When I was little, my mom would give me cold bath... it helped, I guess.”

Ritsuka froze. “A cold bath? Yeah, okay, that sounds, uh, good. You wanna take one now?” He mumbled, trying to sound as relaxed as he could.

His boyfriend nodded and slowly got up, almost blacking out after less than taking two steps.”

“Hey! Are you okay?” Ritsuka ran into his direction, supporting his weight and soon feeling the boy’s body give in and sunk in his arms.

“I’m fine... sorry, just a little dizzy.” 

“You’re _not_ ‘fine’. Come on, sit."

The smaller boy’s breath started to get uneven. If Uenoyama was worried before, now he was truly starting to panic. 

Without believing he was doing it, he decided. He was going to bathe Mafuyu himself. 

“Mafuyu, I will h-help you. In the b-bath, I mean. Is that, um, okay?”

The red haired stared at him, still processing his words. Finally, he answered “Yeah. I trust you, Uenoyama-kun.”

Oh gosh, he trusted him.

That meant...

Mafuyu. Undressed. 

_In front of him._

For heaven’s sake, why was he _so damn cute_? His face was probably burning up right now. “No, there’s no time to get embarrassed!” He thought. “Mafuyu needs me.”

It’s just a body.

Using his arms to help his boyfriend up, he gently guided him to the bathroom, grabbing some clean clothes on the way and then letting he sit on the toilet. He reached the hem of the ginger’s shirt, who lifted his arms to help him dispose of the sweaty shirt as he felt the cold air on his torax.

"...Is that okay?”

Mafuyu blushed a little, and his boyfriend couldn’t tell wether it was from the fever or not. “Yeah, go on.”

Ritsuka helped him stand up and when he felt Mafuyu’s arms wrapped around his neck, he started to slowly pull down his bottom clothes, getting rid of his sweatpants and underwear all at once.

_It’s just a body._

_It’s just a body._

__

_It’s just a body..._

Nope, not working. He still trembled like crazy. I mean, even if he felt bad for thinking about him in that way (especially in a moment like that), his boyfriend was naked in front of him. _For the very first time._

Swallowing down his embarrassment, the dark haired boy disposed off the fabric and led the boy to inside the bathtub, looking away immediately and beginning to fill it in with cold water.

Mafuyu, on the other hand, couldn’t be more absent-minded. Shivering, he shrunk himself from the cold and slowly let himself submerge, having his boyfriend hurriedly readjust him.

Once the water level was just below his shoulders, Ritsuka began to gently pour some water onto his hair and face, easing the unilateral tension. He quickly lathered the boy’s upper body, assuming that he would most likely faint if he went lower, finishing the bath and helping Mafuyu out the bathtub.

 _It’s just a body._ He grabbed his towel and wrapped around the ginger, rubbing him dry as he awkwardly focused at a random, just-recently chosen point of the wall.

Mafuyu wrapped his arms once again around his boyfriend by his command and lifted his feet on by one, feeling his boxers slide in and after that, his shirt. 

Ritsuka sighed in relief. He guided the sick one into his bed, who had finally started to think a little straighter. 

The ginger felt finally in bliss. The room didn’t seem so cold anymore, and his body also wasn’t uncomfortably hot how it was before. His eyelids were begging to give in and close from tiredness, but he would not sleep until he said something. 

“Thank you, Uenoyama-kun."

Ritsuka blushed. He laid in and pressed a tender kiss on his cheek. 

“Anytime, Mafuyu. Anytime.”

It’s just a body, after all.

_And he was going to take care of his boyfriend’s._

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta write more about them they're just so pure *sighs*


End file.
